


A New Hope (and Dream)

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2019 Stories and Requests [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Star Trek References, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: The BARRIER has been shattered. The MONSTERS believe FRISK was the one to do it, but they hold the secret of THE LOST DREEMURR close to their heart until the time is right for his return.Meanwhile the MONSTERS are busy befriending HUMANITY, and that involves a broader exposure to human culture than DOCTOR ALPHYS can provide.Official gardener of the Royal Guard PAPYRUS and his brother SANS are undertaking a crash course on a particularly significant corner stone of this culture...
Series: Christmas 2019 Stories and Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580731
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A New Hope (and Dream)

_Dun-dun-dun Duuuuun, Duuuuun, Du-du-dun Duuuuuuuuuun Dun, Du-du-dun Duuuuuuuuuun Dun, Dun-dun-dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun..._

The two skeletons sat side by side on the sofa, one as far back as breaking the rules of physics allowed, one on the very edge, as the credits of the final movie rolled. A baker's dozen bowls, each once brimming with popcorn, lay scattered on the floor. The fourteenth rested in the taller skeleton's lap, the final piece of popcorn suspended to his mouth, where it had been for half an hour.

"THAT WAS... THAT WAS..." Papyrus struggled to put his thoughts to comprehensible words. "WOWIE!"

"yup," said Sans.

"EXACTLY, 'YUP'! SO MUCH EXCITEMENT AND DRAMA! ALL PACKED INTO A MERE..." Papyrus glanced at the clock. "ONE HOUR!"

"uh, think it's actually been twenty-five hours, bro."

"OH, REALLY? WELL THAT'S STILL A LOT!" Papyrus leapt to his feet, the last popcorn falling askew, stepping here and there as he re-enacted some of his personal highlights. "PSSH! PEW PEW! 'NO SANS, I AM YOUR BROTHER!'"

Sans gasped. "why'd you never tell me before?"

"IT'S MORE EXCITING WHEN YOU WAIT FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO SAY IT."

"eh. if you do that all the time it feels like you're gonna _force_ it."

"THIS WAS A GREAT IDEA. TAKING SOME DOWN TIME TO ACQUAINT OURSELVES WITH CORNERSTONES OF HUMAN CULTURE."

"yup. was cool of frisk to suggest it."

"YES, IT WAS COOL OF ME TO SUGGEST IT."

"so, you wanna take a break, or should we load up that series about magic jewellery?"

"I'M TOO EXCITED TO WATCH SOMETHING ABOUT THE PAST, SANS. THE FUTURE IS NOW!"

"...didn't that take place 'a long time ago'?"

Papyrus ignored him. "SO MANY CHARACTERS, SANS! I'M FINDING IT REALLY HARD TO PICK A FAVOURITE. WHO'S YOURS? I SUPPOSE IT'S THE LARGE SLUG THAT SITS AROUND ALL THE TIME AND EVERYONE DOES EVERYTHING FOR HIM."

"nah, i like that floppy-eared amphibian dude in the early movies."

"SERIOUSLY?! HE..." Papyrus stopped moving around so he could concentrate. "WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO DENY I FOUND HIS OVEREXUBERANCE AND CLUMSINESS FRUSTRATING, BUT I SUPPOSE THERE'S SOMETHING TO ADMIRE IN HIS CAN-DO ATTITUDE. AND I GUESS IT PAYS OFF FOR HIM, WHAT WITH ENTERING POLITICS AND ALL."

"where he inadvertently screws everything up. it's hilarious."

"THAT WASN'T HIS FAULT, HE WAS AN UNWITTING ROOK IN THE LARGER GAME OF CHESS."

"pawn?"

"WHY WOULD I PAWN THESE MOVIES, THEY'RE ALL GREAT."

"well the later ones..."

"YES, IT WAS EXCITING WHEN SHE..."

"an' that one space shot..."

"AND THEN IT'S REVEALED..."

The brothers made several gestures and expressions of ambiguous meaning.

* * *

_Whack whack whack._

"comin'."

Sans was on the sofa. Then he was at the door. No time passed between these positions. He opened it, revealing his slightly different blue sweater and black pants.

"hey there undyne. still haven't scuffed the paint with your feet. think you've got the balance down now."

"Hff thr Sns," she muffled, then moved her head past the pile of towels she was carrying. "I brought these over like you asked."

"cool. by my pet rock, thanks."

Undyne obliged, putting it down on the table where directed. "Why'd you need more towels anyway?"

"used ours up."

"And you don't wash them? Well, I know _you_ don't wash them, but Papyrus doesn't?"

Sans gestured to the kitchen. Next to the very tall sink was a basket containing pieces of armour stamped with a legendary and homage-bearing emblem, red boots, gloves and a cape.

"Ain't that Papyrus' stuff? Where is he?"

"I AM HERE, CAPTAIN."

The voice sounded serene in spite of its volumes. Sans and Undyne looked up the stairs. At the top a tall figure, in every brown and white towel the brothers owned, folded and sewn into makeshift robes. A hood covered their head.

"I, PAPYRUS OF THE LIGHT, WELCOME YOU INTO OUR HOME."

Undyne winked. Papyrus descended the stairs gracefully. Until the hem of his robes caught on a nail and he nearly tripped. His hood flopped over his face entirely and he struggled to extract himself from it.

"NYAH! CONFOUNDED INCONCLUDED UPHOLSTRY! SANS, I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF THAT!"

"careful, bro. anger leads to the dark side after all."

"OH! OH. Y-YES. I APOLOGISE FOR MY OUTBURST, SANS. AND TO YOU AS WELL, CAPTAIN. IT IS UNBECOMING OF ONE OF THE ORDER TO ACT LIKE THAT."

Undyne had an outburst of her own. "PFFFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_PING._ Undyne found herself floating in the air. Bony fingers were pointed at her as Papyrus concentrated.

"Ngah! Hey, put me down!"

"I FIND YOUR LACK OF RESPECT DISTURBING. LOOK AT THE ABILITIES I'VE UNLOCKED."

"What do you mean, you could always do that!"

"well yeah, but not like this."

The blue aura disappeared, and Undyne landed gracefully on the floor, much more graceful than her current expression.

"ain't he cool? better he use his great power like that instead of for nefarious purposes."

"I'm clearly. Missing something." Her determination to not explode was admirable. "Explain."

And so they did. They certainly prevented Undyne's dramatic fall, for confusion was not a path to the dark side.

"Movies? You're dressing up like guys from movies?"

"NO, I AM MY OWN GUY. WHY WOULD I IMPERSONATE SOMEONE ELSE? IT IS BETTER I WEILD THE POWER THEY TAP INTO ON MY OWN TERMS. CARVING MY OWN PATH RATHER THAN BEING PREDESTINED TO BE CONNECTED TO OTHERS."

"Aaaand, you can make people float with that power? Well if ya couldn't do it already that would be kinda cool, but what else you got?"

Papyrus waved his hand at her. "YOU WILL ADMIT ME TO THE ROYAL GUARD."

Sans' fixed grin looked at him sympathetically. Undyne looked more vexed. "Don't think it works that way, dude."

"CURSES, I FORGOT HOW STRONG WILLED YOU ARE. IN THAT CASE, BEHOLD!"

Reaching from behind him, he whipped something out. The cardboard tube of a paper towel.

"Uhhhh, wussat?"

"an elegant weapon for a civilised age."

"INDEED, SANS. PSSH!"

The "pssh" came from Papyrus mouth, but somthing indeed erupted from the tube. A shimmering beam of blue energy reaching three foot from the hilt, looking like it could slice anything. Undyne's eye widened in interest at this weapon as she followed its "blade", until the very tip was capped with two bulbous protrusions. Papyrus swung his bonesaber dramatically, Undyne watching as it passed harmlessly though the stationary sofa.

"So it's like a laser sword? That's pretty cool I guess..."

"BUT I'M NOT FINISHED. PSSH!" Turning the tube ninety degrees, a second bone blade erupted from the opposite end. Now Undyne split into an excited grin.

"Aw hell yeah, that's what we're talking about! I bet Alph'd love this!"

"nah."

Undyne rounded on Sans. "What do you mean 'Nah'? And who are you dressed up as anyhow?"

"someone from the other side."

Papyrus' forehead ridge looked pronounced, like it was furrowed. "THE OTHER SIDE? YOU MEAN THE DARK SIDE?"

"nope. actually 'side' was a bad choice of word. 's more like... frontier."

Undyne and Papyrus paid attention to Sans' clothes. The full length trousers and black boots were unusual enough, but then they noticed the arrowhead emblem on his breast pocket, and the gold bands around his wrists. To underline this, he pulled out a black wig from his pocket and slipped it on his head. Then raising his right hand, he formed a 'V' with two pairs of two fingers joined together.

"chill long and nap, bro."

Understanding hit Undyne's expression. "Ohhhhhhh, _that_ show. Yeah, Alph talks about it sometimes. D'you prefer the old one or the newer one?"

"the one on the space station. less moving around needed. 's the logical choice."

"SANS!" Papyrus was risking the dark side. "YOU TOLD ME THAT WAS AN IMPERIAL UNIFORM!"

"well, there's that episode where they go to a mirror world where they're all in an empire..."

"YOU LIED!"

"i exaggerated."

Fraternal strife was interrupted by the doorbell seeing some rare usage.

"AH, MY BOOKS HAVE ARRIVED."

"Books?" asked Undyne.

"YES. THERE'S A WHOLE PROTRACTED MACROCOSM OF STORIES BEYOND THE MOVIES WE'VE WATCHED, AND I AM TO MASTER THIS POWER, I MUST STUDY THEM ALL." He headed for the door.

"So you gonna read these with him?"

"nah, i find askin' for too much lore takes out the magic. bad for your health if you're made of magic. Gaster, beam me up."

"Huh? Who's Gast-"

She turned round to the empty space Sans just occupied. He was boldly gone. Papyrus returned with a large crate.

"YOU WANT TO READ SOME, UNDYNE? CAPITAL! WE'LL HAVE A GREAT TIME!"

"...are there any pictures?"

"YES. THE PICTURES YOU FORM IN YOUR MIND. NOW I'M TOLD THIS TRILOGY ABOUT A CRAFTY IMPERIAL ADMIRAL IS HELD IN HIGH REGARD..."

So began Undyne's training.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Suggestion: papyrus watched star wars and now he won't take off his towel that he's using as a jedi robe or put down his cardboard lightsaber, sans is humoring him
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
